gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Women and Wine
"Women and Wine" is the thirty-seventh episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the third episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 18, 2009. Synopsis After his gay-bashing, stopped heroically by Dr. Rossi, Yari is depressed. Only the dogs brings some comfort to Roelien, who mourns her miscarriage, and Evert, whose business is nearly dead. The Morero dog Sinatra causes instant trouble between new neighbors Floris and Carla and Martin and Cheryl, who find Cheryl can't do his PA job nor accept an 'attractie' one around him. Evert recommends his downsized secretary Ilona. Claire's alcohol abuse gets worse, so Dr. Rossi organizes an intervention to make her check in to a detox clinic. Recurring stars *Alex Klaassen as Jari *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Kees Hulst as Olivier Grootheeze *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Liz Snoyink as Carla Callewaert *Gijs de Lange as Floris Callewaert Plot We learn Remy was saved from drowning in time by Cheryl. At Anouk's, Cheryl expresses her immense hatred towards Claire. Both she and Martin harshly reject Claire's attempts to apologize. After his assault, Yari stays at the Moreros, and his wounds are taken care off by Cheryl. While Martin is annoyed by his unconditional presence, Yari acts sluggish, depressed and is not himself anymore. Cheryl, having underestimated the job as Martin's personal concert agenda at first, tries to keep up with the job. But, she has a great mix-up in her agenda, which causes Martin to arrive at an empty concert hall. The next morning, Martin yells at her for there is no place for mistakes when it comes to his career. Cheryl feels sorry but the two get in a big fight. She also suggests the idea of hiring a personal agent, though she wants to take care of the selecting procedure herself, immediately confirming her husband's attraction to the blonde, hot chicas. The Moreros then get a strange letter from their new neighbours, and they are being requested to keep down their loud voices. Meanwhile, Cheryl pays them a visit, and learn Carla and Floris Callewaert are uptight, intellectual people who are badly annoyed by the Moreros extravagance. Meanwhile, Cheryl drags Yari to the store, in an attempt to lighten him up, but it fails once again.Evert tells Martin he knows someone who would be great as their new p.a. As a group of sexy whitheads show up at their house, Cheryl and Martin continue their fights about the p.a., and Cheryl is pleased when Evert's reference, Ilona de Vries, walks in the door. As Martin and Cheryl proceed their quarreling outside, they are encountered by Floris Callewaert. This time, he complains about Sinatra having done his needs in their yard, even having prove: Sinatra's shit. Martin yells at him for leaving them alone. Meanwhile, Yari turns grey mouse Ilona into a diva, and is therefore regaining his old self. As a last shot, we see Tippi Wan, who is now the Callewaert's au-pair. Anouk is more and more hooked up on Tom, and it seems that they are renewing their relationship. Meanwhile, Claire's apology attempts to Martin and Cheryl fail, though she expresses she thinks Cheryl is exeggerating. When Anouk books a romantic meeting at a near hotel with Tom, she bumps into a wasted Claire at the hotel bar. Claire walks away, trying to reach her car. As Anouk desperately tries to stop her, the two come to blows and Claire hits her Anouk in the face. Luckily, Tom arrives, and he pulls a messed-up Claire out of her car, before she can drive away. At Anouk's, Claire apologizes, but somewhat tries to rationalize her behaviour, as Anouk was pulling her arm. Anouk taunts her for her problem could have been her death, if it wasn't for her and Tom being there. However, Claire thinks off Anouk as pathetic, as she was only at the hotel for a sex-date with Tom. Claire walks away, demanding to be left alone. Anouk calls Tom to meet her again at the hotel. There, they are interrupted by Cheryl, who wants to organize an "intervention", as a final attempt to save Claire. The whole group, including Merel and dr. Rossi, gathers at Anouk's, and Claire is surprised when she walks in. Her friends force her to check in at a detox-clinic, or they will leave her alone permanently. Claire says she has never yielded to emotional blackmail, and walks away. At home, she breaks down in tears. At the end of the episode, Claire shows up at Anouk; asking her to take her to the clinic. Roelien doesn't seem to be herself at Anouk, which worries Cheryl and Anouk. She cries out about her miscarriage. As Evert's sorrow seems to grow even worse, financially and emotionally, Roelien decides it is time to take a break, and she leaves him, somewhat doubtful. At home, she feels depressed and pays her father a visit. Olivier tries her to look at the bright side of life, but Roelien is torn and doesn't know what to do. Olivier then suggests they go table shuffleboarding, which is an old hobby of Roelien's. She rages out during the game. As her dogs seem to be the only comfort in her life, both her and Every contemplate whether to call each other. Evert shows up at her house unannounced. Roelien expresses her feelings; she thinks Evert has not care about her miscarriage as much as herself. Evert confirms this. Though Roelien praises him for his honesty, she situation is awkward and unpleasant. Meanwhile, Roelin is worried about Claire and joins the interference with dr. Rossi. After this, Roelien and Evert head off to the same house again. Viewer statistics 1.218.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}